


Something Blue

by Mytha



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anniversary, F/F, Fluff, Gifts, magical toy, sex toy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-26 01:34:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16209911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mytha/pseuds/Mytha
Summary: Sera and Lavellan celebrate an anniversary.





	Something Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/gifts).



“Shit, that thing is impressive, yeah?“ Sera‘s face is flushed with exertion after the encounter they just had with the palace guards. “You‘re getting real good with it, too!“

Gwynna Lavellan feels her blush reach the tip of her ears. She is out of breath, but finally being out there again, feeling useful and free of the mark - it is wonderful. She feels feather-light as her heartbeat begins to calm a little. Being with Sera again is a thrill - more happiness than she could have ever hoped for. 

“I practice, you know.“ She raises her weapon, showing off the masterfully crafted shortbow strapped to what remains of her left arm, hoping the pose is suitably dashing.

“Pfff, yeah you do!“ Sera pulls her in for an exuberant hug. 

The night is quiet again. High up on the roofs of the city it seems like there is nothing in the world but them, the moon and the stars. It is almost like they are back at Skyhold, up here - alone together. Gwynna leans into Sera. “Thank you.“

“For what? Far as I‘m concerned you just helped me - helped the Jennies - helped that fat git lose some treasures he wasn‘t entitled to in the first place.“

Gwynna, at a loss for words, instead shows her gratitude with kisses. 

“Honeytongue,“ Sera protests weakly after having been pinned to the roof for a few minutes, “we have to make out… make our rendez-vous with the others.“

__

In the backroom of the Verdant Deer the other Jennies are already waiting. 

“You have it?“ Sera shoves their bag of liberated jewelry forward onto the table. On it there already are several more bags and parcels.

“Something old!“ Sera empties out the bag and the gold and precious stones glitter in the candle light.

A red-haired dwarf carefully opens a large box that sits in the middle of the table. Gwynna gasps as she sees that it contains a three-layered cake. “Something new,“ he says giving her a friendly wink. 

“Something borrowed.“ The rogue with the booming voice intones with theatrical gravitas and she and the woman next to her open their parcels to show off the silver cutlery, elaborately decorated plates and crystal goblets purloined from yet another unsuspecting noble. “We‘ll bring them back, we promise,“ she says with a wicked grin.

“Something blue.“ Sera giggles and presses a wrapped present into Gwynna‘s hands. “Open later,“ she whispers with a conspiratorial smile before she kisses Gwynna to the whoops and applause of all the assembled friends of Red Jenny. “Happy anniversary, Honeytongue!”

The room erupts in more cheers and toasts to their health. 

__

Later that night - weightless, exuberant with dance, drink and exhaustion she follows Sera to a room up in a small turret of an abandoned town house long occupied by Jennies. 

Sera has made a home there - albeit another temporary one - and now that Gwynna has escaped her duties as Inquisitor it will become her home, too.

There is a bed with elaborate drapes and carvings of winged women, breasts gleaming gold, which is the centerpiece of the hodge podge of curiosities that furnish Sera‘s den. It smells of honey and beeswax, because of course it does - and the lanterns that Sera lights shine fractured, colored light that brings warmth to the room. 

Gwynna is giddy with exhaustion and pulls Sera down onto the bed with her, nuzzling, tickling, wrestling her with shouts of glee as Sera protests and then gets her own back. Finally they pause to catch their breath, wrapped around each other tightly. 

“...love you,“ Sera mumbles into her collarbone. 

This is happiness. Gwynna is startled by the feeling again. She never expected to find someone who would show her such love when her life came apart at the seams - when she was drawn into the Inquisition, made their leader. Now she almost believes there was some reason to it all. 

“I love you, too,“ she replies and holds on to Sera with all her strength, wrapping her legs around her wife to make up for the arm she has lost. 

“Oomph! Weirdy, let go!“ Sera protests as the breath is squeezed out of her. 

Gwynna complies and Sera leaps out of bed to retrieve the small box - her present - from the bag they took home. “Open it!“ she orders and throws it to Gwynna who catches it easily with her right hand. 

“What is it?“ Gwynna rips at the ties that hold the box shut until giving up and reaching for a small knife from her boot to cut them. Inside she finds a blue stone, about the size of a plum, decorated with runes she cannot make sense of. She holds it up into the light and the smooth surface of the stone shines and glimmers. At the top an opening has been drilled through it. “A pendant?“ she wonders aloud. 

“Pfff, sure!“ Sera laughs. “You can wear it round your neck if you want - but it‘ll do you more good elsewhere.“

Gwynna doesn‘t understand. She tosses the stone to Sera, whose reflexes are as quick as her own. 

“Hey!“ Sera shouts - and then runs her fingers over the runes on the stone that flicker with the magic they hold. “Careful! I have a friend who knows a friend who makes these, yeah?“ 

Sera winks at her and launches the stone into the air again - it lands on the bed next to Gwynna and - yes, she is not mistaken - buzzes almost like one of Sera‘s bottles of bees. “What?“

“Pick it up!“ Sera laughs and Gwynna complies. The buzzing of the stone makes her hand tingle. It is not an unpleasant sensation. 

Sera saunters back over to her and extends her hand. “I‘ll show you.“ 

Gwynna releases the stone and Sera pushes her back down on the bed, kissing her, caressing her - and tracing the vibrating stone down her leg. When Sera brings it up on the inside of her thigh Gwynna bites her lip. “I think I‘m getting the idea!“

Sera teases - and they laugh - but finally Gwynna takes Sera‘s hand with the stone and moves it to where she thinks it will feel the best. It is almost too much and she yelps as Sera giggles and kisses her again and again. They shift against each other, the stone between them until Gwynna feels herself reach that sweet spot and the thunderbolt that flashes through her with her release. She kisses Sera as Sera brings the stone between her own legs and Gwynna feels her shudder with pleasure soon after. 

“Thank you.“ Gwynna curls into Sera as much as she can. “For the best anniversary.“

“Just stay, Honeytongue.“ Sera whispers into her neck. 

Gwynna takes her hand. “With you? Forever.“


End file.
